


Loser Stakes

by blythechild



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boredom, Chess, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Games, Isolation, M/M, Male Friendship, On the Run, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch loves playing chess but Reese is just going through the motions. That is, until he proposes that they up the ante a little...</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story is suitable for readers 14 and up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loser Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a result of the following prompt from Draycevixen: _Person of Interest, Finch/Reese, chess_.

Reese shifted in his chair. It was the third time in fifteen minutes. Finch didn't look up from the board because he didn't think he could hide his disappointment from his face: he was losing him. Soon they'd have to leave the cocoon of the safehouse and run again. Maybe one of them would die this time. Even so, John seemed as though he was eager for it - to fight, possibly to die - it was just one of the many things about him that Finch felt he'd never understand. They were so different.

"You don't have to indulge me, you know," Finch sighed and quietly took Reese's bishop. "If there's something else you'd prefer to do..."

"There's nothing else to do. We're stuck here." Reese breathed through his nose, his forehead wrinkling at the unanticipated loss of his bishop. "But I wish that you'd let me win a game from time to time."

"There's already too much deception in my life, Mr. Reese," Finch mused primly while claiming another pawn.

Reese leaned over the chess board - Finch felt the air move around him but wouldn't let himself indulge in his curiosity. He heard Reese sigh deeply, and then there was a click and a beat of silence as if he were deciding to say something or not. Finch focused on the squares in front of him, the strategy, his interlaced fingers that were gripping a little too tightly, but not tight enough to give himself away...

"We could always make the game more interesting." Reese murmured it in a way that was designed to make Finch look up. And he did.

"How do you mean? A wager?"

Reese shrugged and gave him a small, lopsided smile.

"Do you have any money?" Finch raised his eyebrows. "Because I certainly don't."

"Maybe something more tangible, Finch." Reese slouched back in his chair and looked far too pleased with himself. Finch got worried; Reese was a dozen moves from complete surrender - the confidence made no sense.

"Okay. What are the terms?"

Reese was silent for a moment, just staring with that smug look about him. "If you win, I'll do whatever you ask for 24 hours. Read to you, cook, sing your favorite opera -"

"Perhaps not that," Finch interrupted, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. "And if _you_ win, Mr. Reese? What then?"

"You," Reese leaned forward and paused for emphasis. "Do whatever I ask for 24 hours. Anything. I. Want."

Finch swallowed obviously. "Anything?"

"Yes, Finch." Reese leaned back, his intensity falling away into casual boredom again. "But don't worry - I'm not cruel. Whatever I ask of you, you'll enjoy. I promise. We probably won't be playing any chess though. Other games... maybe..."

Finch blinked rapidly and then turned his gaze back to his hands where it was safe. His fingertips were now digging white crescents into his skin a little too apparently. He took a deep breath and eased his grip.

"You're on, John," he said quietly and thought he heard a satisfied huff from across the board in response.

He lost the game to Reese in seven moves.


End file.
